21st Century Breakdown
by SaintOfAllTheSinners
Summary: My interpretation of 21st century breakdown. "story" starts around chapter five.
1. Chapter 1: Song of the Century21stCBD

Introduction:

Song of the Century

The only way that I can interpret this as part of the story is an introduction. It lets you know that you're gonna be told a story, waging a war and losing the story is deeply emotional, louder than bombs and eternity. The story is set in a 21st Century world, and as we all know, the 21st century is a fucked up time. Now let's hear a story!

Chapter One:

21st Century Breakdown

"Born into Nixon, I was raised in hell." Let's just assume that this song is from Christian's point of view. If he was born into Nixon, then we can estimate around where his birthdate was, and because this was written by Billie Joe Armstrong, we'll just use his and assume that Christian was born in '72, in the 20th Century, which indicates that the real meat and potatoes of his life take place in the 21st can assume that Christian is the youngest in a group of siblings, yet most likely the smartest or first one to figure out the hell he was born into. "Last one born and the first one to run". There aren't many other references to his family, so we can gloss over that. Now, any reference to the Class of thirteen is kinda strange. This would indicate that he would have graduated in 2013. Luckily, the class of 13 seems to hold much purpose in the story, so we can't ignore that. The whole class of thirteen thing is most likely just a reference to one of BJA's sons, who is in the class of made of poison and blood, we can assume that Christian did drugs (no shit). This most likely references thing that confuses me is the line "raised by the bastards of 1969". This would make some sense, if Christian was born in 95, the class of 13. He would be the child of parents born into nixon, as Nixon was in office from '69 to '74. This indicates that the beginning of the song may not be from Christian's point of view, rather his parents. So now let's assume that Christian was born in '95. This is logical, as '95 is closer to the 21st century. Okay, so Christian was born in 95, was born into a group of siblings, and did drugs. Later, there's the line "Born on the fourth of July". Okay, So Christian is a drug addict born on July 4th, 1995. The song has many references to things that the narrator did in his past, so this song is most likely from an older Christian's view, thinking about the life he had in the 21st century.


	2. Chapter 2: Know Your Enemy

Chapter two:

Know Your Enemy

I'm sure that my interpretation of this song is quite different from anyone else's. Imagine that this takes place in 2001. The start of the 21st century, Christian is six years old, He is a child, and his parents (or parent, as he could be from a broken home) is telling him not to talk to strangers, do drugs, etc. These are essential things that need to be told, as the 21st century is a dangerous place. We can assume that Christian was born into a bad neighborhood, hence the drug abuse. Anyways, this could be his mother (we'll assume his father left, that's usually what happens" telling him about the enemy, or strangers and drugs. Violence is an enemy. "From here to eternity" She wants Christian to stay safe throughout his entire life. the problem is, she most likely knows that it's inevitable that he'll end up fucked up and stuff. She's warning him about the dangers outside of his 's asking "Do you know the enemy?" or in other words, she's asking him what he knows about the outside world, and he's "gotta know the enemy" or else he'll probably end up like the rest of the people in the 21st century. I read somewhere that Christian is a symbol of rage and destruction, most likely due to the drug abuse later on. This song is a warning to Christian, that everyone out there is an enemy, and they have urges to hurt other people for amusement.


	3. Chapter 3: Viva la Gloria

Chapter Three:

iViva la Gloria!

This song introduces a new character: Gloria. The title is spanish for "Long Live The Glory", but we can assume that it's a blatant reference to gloria. Let's assume Gloria was born into a Christian/Catholic family, they consider Gloria to be a blessing from the heavens, and praise her. "Long Live Gloria!" "Standing close to the edge" indicates her being on the verge of exploding into rage. This song starts slow, and might be her parents calming her tell her she's a blessing, that they want her to live a long life, rage will get her explain that everyone has problems, "This is why we're all on the edge". The way she's raised,she's a symbol of love and peace. Unfortunately, she grew up in a similar town to Christian's, but her knowledge kept her away from going batshit insane. Eventually, Gloria loses herself in the darkness of the 21st century, and falls in love with Christian. "Gloria, where are you, Gloria?" She ends up being a pretty badass chick due to her smarts and her ability to stay out of trouble, until she is somewhat corrupted by Christian's ways, and becomes a 'bad girl", doing many things her parents wouldn't approve of. "You blast your name in graffiti on the walls". Considering that she blasts her name, she has nothing to lose, and is brave at heart. This song basically introduces us to Gloria.


	4. Chapter 4: Before the Lobotomy

Chapter four:

Before the Lobotomy

I've read in many stories about Christian and Gloria that Gloria's father may have been in the army. He could've died due to failed lobotomy. This song is after Christian and Gloria meet. Gloria is telling Christian about her father, how close they were, and her life before the lobotomy was attempted. She tells about her empty life after her father's death, about how his death affected Gloria and her 's really all I could pull from this, soooo... let's move on?


	5. Chapter 5: Christians Inferno

Chapter five:

Christian's Inferno

Further into Christian and Gloria's relationship, Gloria falls into a depression. She won't tell Christian what's wrong, and he's getting pissed off. Soon, Christian's mother dies, and Christian is even more angry. He takes over the apartment that he and his mother lived in. Freaking out, he finally gets Gloria to crack. She tells him that her mother died, and that she has no money, and is unable to live in her apartment. Christian shares that his mother also died. Christian finds that whatever Gloria does doesn't really help him, and he has to focus on cheering Gloria up. Now that Christian's apartment is half as vacant, Gloria moves in with him. Still, Gloria senses that Christian has a lot of anger built up, yet no amount of comforting, alcohol, and sex will cheer him up. Christian didn't care about how he felt, only about Gloria at this point. The comforting didn't help, as Gloria was just too sad on the inside. The buzz of being drunk was a fun distraction, and the sex was great. But he had to work on helping Gloria out.


	6. Chapter 6: Last Night On Earth

Chapter six:

Last night on Earth

In an attempt to cheer Gloria up, Christian tells her how he feels about the two untimely deaths, and sings to her. "Last Night on Earth". He sings about the last Night that the mothers were alive. He sings about how much he loves Gloria, and this helps a lot. Gloria is mostly better, and decides it's time to help out Christian. Christian was firmly atheist, but Gloria sensed he needed something to follow, he had always served his mother, and now, Gloria wanted Christian to follow the religion of his name.


	7. Chapter 7: East Jesus Nowhere

Chapter seven:

East Jesus Nowhere

Gloria pitched the idea of Christianity to her boyfriend. Let's say he was not happy. He didn't want Gloria to try and change him. He broke out into a fit of rage. He screamed, quoting many religious terms in such a way that made them sound like bullshit. He climbs out the window, standing on the railing of the fire escape. He screams, "All the white boys" Glora grasps his arm. Gloria screams "STAND DOWN!" Christian shook her off. "And the Black Girls" Gloria screams again before crying and heading inside. Christian yells into the window, "You're the soldiers of the new world! He climbs inside the apartment and pins Gloria up against the wall. "You put your faith in a miracle. Your 'god' has no control over me. You let go, or you get the fuck out of here. Gloria didn't want to admit it, but she knew subconciously that she didn't really believe in the religion to begin with. Christian's intense control problems and the way he held such power turned Gloria on. She threw herself at Christian, her arms around him and their lips connecting, they fell back onto their bed. Christian woke up later that night, it was only about 6:30 when they fell asleep. Now, it was 8:45. He decided to welcome Gloria to her new life. He was about to leave the apartment when he realized: "I'm nude." He walked back to their room and put his clothes on. He folded Gloria's and placed them next to her naked body lying on the bed. He grabbed a can of spraypaint and blasted onto the wall, "BEACH". He then headed down to the beach and gathered wood, creating a bonfire. No one else was at the beach when Gloria arrived she saw the bonfire and approached it. Facing Christian, she said "I'm ready. I'm ready to let go, and I'm leaving in an overly dramatic way, because that's how I do it. She grabbed some nearby scrap metal that somewhat resembled a cross, and stuck it into some nearby dirt. Christian gathered some rope, and Gloria stripped nude. She told Christian to tie her on. She was tied there, and sang "Oh bless me lord, for I have sinned. It's been a lifetime since I last confessed." Christian sat down, admiring Gloria. "I threw my crutches in the river of a shadow of doubt..." She took a deep breath and yelled "AND I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Together, Christian and Gloria sang. "A fire burns today, of blasphemy and genocide. The sirens of decay will infiltrate the inside." Christian put out the fire, and let Gloria down. This time, Christian advanced towards her, and they fell to the ground, both ready for each other. They fell asleep on the beach that night.


	8. Chapter 8: Peacemaker

Chapter eight:

Peacemaker

Back at home, Christian says that he's going to pay a visit to a friend who wants to talk to him. Gloria is fine with that, and Christian heads over to his friend's house. What was his name? We'll call him Jason. As Christian enters Jason's apartment, Jason tackles Christian. "YOU DIRTY MOTHERFUCKER!" Christian is startled. "What the fuck did I do?" Jason pulls a revolver from his belt. "You let one of... Them... Into your home!" "What the fuck problem do you have with Gloria?" Jason stepped back, his revolver still at the ready. "One of those religious folk. We made a promise as children that we'd never let some god control us!" Christian was furious. "I LOVE HER!" Jason rose his gun. Christian quickly struck Jason's inner arm, causing him to fire a bullet that just barely missed Christian's left ear. Dropping the gun, Christian quickly grabbed it. "You son of a bitch, you tried to kill me!" Jason looked Christian in the eye. "You kill that girl, or I kill you. I nearly killed her myself, last night when you were screaming about White boys and Black girls. I couldn't get a clear shot." Christian gasped and looked around the room. Sniper rifles and other guns hung from the walls, and he saw some molotov cocktails on a table. "You... You're an assassin!" Christian was angry and confused. "Peacemaker", Jason corrected. Christian looked back at Jason. "I don't care what you are, but you're the reason this world's so fucked up." Christian pointed the revolver at the Peacemaker's face. Click. Click, click, click. Jason smirked. "I take precautions." Christian held the gun by its tip and pistol-whipped Jason across the face with the barrel and handle of the gun, knocking him back. Christian said "I also like to take precautions." He pulled a bullet out of his back pocket and loaded the gun. He didn't shoot. He called the police, and the cops raided the place. Jason was taken away, and Christian returned home, scared, and told Gloria about Jason. She cried and fell into Christian's arms. They slept well that night.


	9. Chapter 9: Last of the American Girls

Chapter nine:

Last of the American Girls

When Christian woke up, Gloria was out on the fire escape. Christian stepped outside to join her. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Well... What you said yesterday, that someone was gonna try to kill me... Maybe there's something wrong with me. Maybe I shouldn't live anymore. Tell me, Christian- do I deserve to live?" "Holy shit yes! What the fuck are you thinking, Gloria? I... I love you. I've never loved anyone until I met you, hell if you died, I'd die." Gloria was tearing up a little. "Good to know, but... Still, I hate who I am and... Could you gimme a little time alone out here?" Christian sighed. "I guess." He walked inside, but got an idea. He called up his friend Mike. "Ey Mike, you still playing that bass of yours?" Mike laughed a little. "Of course, dude. What's up?" Christian told Mike that he needed to cheer up Gloria. He said that he had an idea for a good easy bassline that they could improvise off of. "Sounds good." Mike arrived in a few minutes. Gloria was still outside. She sat there, thinking. "Is Christian right? No... There's something wrong with me. Something wrong with-" her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a booming bass guitar.

"She puts her makeup on like graffiti on the walls of the heartland."

Gloria stepped inside and sat down in front of Mike and Christian.

"She's got her little book of conspiracies right in her hand

She is paranoid like endangered species headed into extinction

She is one of a kind, well, she's the last of the American girls"

Gloria teared up a bit.

"She wears her overcoat for the coming of the nuclear winter

She is riding her bike like a fugitive of critical mass

She's on a hunger strike for the ones who won't make it for dinner

She makes enough to survive for a holiday of the working class

She's a runaway of the establishment incorporated

She won't cooperate, well, she's the last of the American girls

She plays her vinyl records singing songs on the eve of destruction

She's a sucker for all the criminals breaking the laws

She will come in first for the end of Western civilization

She's an endless war, she's a hero for the lost cause

Like a hurricane in the heart of the devastation

She's a natural disaster, she's the last of the American girls

She puts her makeup on like graffiti on the walls of the heartland

She's got her little book of conspiracies right in her hand

She will come in first for the end of Western civilization

She's a natural disaster, she's the last of the American girls"

Gloria smiled and tackled Christian onto the floor and started tearing off his clothes. Mike unplugged his bass, grabbed his amp and left, to leave them some privacy.

Afterwards, Christian talked to Gloria from the floor. "See, there's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect. You're funny, smart... Hot, let's not forget that one... You're-"

Gloria interrupted. "The Last of the American Girls?"

Christian answered "pretty much, yep!"

Gloria asked, "what's that mean, anyway?"

"Well," Christian started. "You're the last true person there's ever gonna be. You're so intelligent, no other girl will ever be like you. You're the Last of the American Girls!"


	10. Chapter 10: Murder City

Chapter ten:

Murder City

It wasn't long before Christian noticed he was running out of money. He was desperate, useless. He was out of money in a city of murder and riots. Christian sat alone at midnight, while Gloria slept. To cheer himself up, he read some comic strips, but his laughter was empty and without reason. He tossed aside the paper. "We're so pathetic." He walked around the apartment. Gloria woke up to use the bathroom, but upon approaching the door, she heard Christian sobbing. She didn't know what to do. She was stressed, after having a horrid nightmare of Christian dying. She stepped out on the fire escape and lit up a cigarette. "We've come so far." Christian stood there behind Gloria, his face red. He grabbed a cigarette and lit it. "We're nearly broke. I'm gonna start looking for a job, but for now, I'm gonna start spare changing down by the med." Gloria was even more stressed now. "But you look too young and healthy. Spare change down by the GAP where the yuppie college kids shop. I'll also start looking for a job. I'm pretty sure I can grt a spot at the local drug store."

"Gloria, your positive outlook really keeps me going sometimes."


	11. Chapter 11: ¿Viva la Gloria?

Chapter twelve :

Restless Heart Syndrome

*riiing* *riiing*

"Hey, Gloria?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I got a job at the pharmacy, and still, we're low on money."

"Right."

"Well, I've had to cut back on a few things, namely my medication for my mental illness. I suffer from anger issues and panic attacks, and I'm gonna be staying at a cheap hotel in the meantime so I don't hurt you."

"But Christian!"

"I've got a really bad disease!"

Gloria was down on her hands and knees. "I'm begging you! Stay with me!"

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"Take me to the pharmacy, if I can't live with you, I'll work with you."

"Fine."

*click*

Christian arrived back at the apartment. "My mother told me, "Know your enemy". I'm starting to think she means me. I'm my own worst enemy, my inner demons."

"Let's go, I'm gonna apply for a job."

"Fine."

On the way to the pharmacy, Gloria pointed out a man. "He's the one who attacked me!"

Christian glared at Gloria. "Stay here."

He charged at the man, tackling him to the ground. "HEY, MOTHERFUCKER- YOU TOOK MY GIRLFRIEND'S WALLET! Christian pulled out Jason's Revolver, dubbed the "Peacemaker". "Gimme the fucking wallet or I swear I will blow your fucking brains out!" The man surrendered the wallet. Christian pistol-whipped the man and grabbed Gloria by the arm they headed inside.

After about a month or so, Christian and Gloria had money again. Christian was back at the apartment and on his meds, and Gloria was healed. They decided it was time for a night of partying.


	12. Chapter 12: Restless Heart Syndrome

Chapter twelve :

Restless Heart Syndrome

*riiing* *riiing*

"Hey, Gloria?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I got a job at the pharmacy, and still, we're low on money."

"Right."

"Well, I've had to cut back on a few things, namely my medication for my mental illness. I suffer from anger issues and panic attacks, and I'm gonna be staying at a cheap hotel in the meantime so I don't hurt you."

"But Christian!"

"I've got a really bad disease!"

Gloria was down on her hands and knees. "I'm begging you! Stay with me!"

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"Take me to the pharmacy, if I can't live with you, I'll work with you."

"Fine."

*click*

Christian arrived back at the apartment. "My mother told me, "Know your enemy". I'm starting to think she means me. I'm my own worst enemy, my inner demons."

"Let's go, I'm gonna apply for a job."

"Fine."

On the way to the pharmacy, Gloria pointed out a man. "He's the one who attacked me!"

Christian glared at Gloria. "Stay here."

He charged at the man, tackling him to the ground. "HEY, MOTHERFUCKER- YOU TOOK MY GIRLFRIEND'S WALLET! Christian pulled out Jason's Revolver, dubbed the "Peacemaker". "Gimme the fucking wallet or I swear I will blow your fucking brains out!" The man surrendered the wallet. Christian pistol-whipped the man and grabbed Gloria by the arm they headed inside.

After about a month or so, Christian and Gloria had money again. Christian was back at the apartment and on his meds, and Gloria was healed. They decided it was time for a night of partying.


	13. Chapters 1314: H&HStatic Age

Chapter thirteen:

Horseshoes and Handgrenades

At a local bar dubbed "Horseshoes and Handgrenades", Gloria was up all night teasing guys who thought they could score on her, while Christian got crazy fucked up, getting into many fights and screaming repetitive phrases such as "I'M NOT FUCKING AROUND!". Some crazy drunk guy convinced Christian that on the inside, everyone's a little gay. "I THINK I'M COMING OUT!" Gloria giggled at him. He pushed his luck in gambling, but actually scored quite a bit of cash. He then began dry-humping Gloria, who laughed, took a shot, and went with it. Christian, Gloria, and some guys they met had a contest to see who could down 21 shots of a nasty, old drink that was used to kill roaches called the Crimson Clover. Christian won, and one of the guys, Tré, came in second. "Woo! I'm second place, bitches!" Christian grabbed him. "No, bitch! Runner up's the first one to lose! *BELCH*" Tré was unreasonably flipping the fuck out. "I'M GONNA BURN IT ALL DOWN!" Gloria eventually told Christian was too drunk, and they had to go home. Christian denied this. "Spell my name, then!" Christian was confused, but still, he managed to scream "G-L-O-R-I-A! G-L-O-R-I-A! G-L-O-R-I-A! G-L-O-R-I-A!"

Chapter fourteen:

Static Age

Hungover, (and still a bit buzzed) Christian complained that he heard static, and everything was muffled. Gloria had hydrated enough that she didn't get too messed up, but she agreed that she couldn't hear much, and her vision was fucked up. Christian yelled "I CAN'T HEAR A SOUND ON THE RADIO!" Gloria responded with "I know, right!?" "WHAT?"

"I WAS AGREEING WITH YOU."

"KAY."

Gloria yelled. "HEY MAYBE OUR HEARING'S NOT MESSED UP, MAYBE IT'S FROM THE LOUD MUSIC LAST NIGHT!?"

"COULD BE, DUDE..."

Christian passed out. He woke up a minute or to later, and drank lots of water. He and Gloria tried watching TV, but their vision was fucked up. They decided to just talk to each other once their hearing was good. They dubbed this level of hangover "The Static Age".


	14. Chapter 15: 21 Guns

Chapter fifteen:

21 Guns

Christian and Gloria took a walk later that day, to help shake the hangover. They saw a 21-gun salute being performed, so they watched. The American flag was only half way up. They asked a nearby woman who had died, they said it was her father. Gloria hugged the woman to comfort her. Christian stood there. He thought to himself, "Damn this hangover just won't pass!" He could barely think past his headache. After trying to live on his own, he realized how much he needed Gloria. They became friends with the woman, her name was Adrienne. As they walked away, Christian noticed that Gloria was wearing extremely tight pants, and his eyes wandered down to her back nether regions... Gloria slappes him. "Really!? At least hide your boner in public!" She slapped her hand against Christian's crotch. He laughed and shrugged it off. Christian walked back to Adrienne and Gloria followed. He sang,

"When It's time to live and let die"

Gloria joined.

"And you can't get another try"

Christian responded.

"Something inside this heart has died"

Together,

"You're in ruins."

Christian belted.

"One, twenty-one guns!"

Gloria responded,

"Lay down your arms"

Christian sang,

"Give up the fight"

Together,

"One, Twenty-One guns! Throw up your arms, into the sky! One, twenty-one guns, lay down your arms, give up the fight! One, twenty-one guns, throw up your arms, into the sky. You and I "Christian glanced at Adrienne. "I'm sorry for your loss." They walked away awkwardly.


	15. Chapter 16: American Eulogy

Chapter sixteen:

American Eulogy

*static*

"Hello, I'm down here on East 12th street where the murder of the Strangeland family just occurred. A mother, Jodie Strangeland, and her children, James and Matt, were found dead this morning."

Christian turned up the volume on the radio. "We also found many phrases written in blood on the walls such as 'America Is Falling' and 'Mass Hysteria'."

Christian stood up. "Damn right America's Falling. Why the fuck do these things happen?"

Gloria shrugged. "I don't wanna live in the modern world. It's a terrible place."

"Yeah, Peacekeepers, murderers, rapists."

Gloria cringed when Christian said "rapists". Christian walked across the room and sat down on a couch. "I just found out that there's a high school reuinion tomorrow. Class of thirteen."

Gloria looked over at him. "You gonna go?"

"Psh. I'd rather go to a funeral! Plus, I don't like any of the people I went to school with. They're all so fucking useless. A bunch of shit-talking drama queens."

"Christian!"

"What?"

"We met at school, what the fuck!?"

"Not what I meant, you came in the last year- remember? Hell, it wasn't even really school since all of the teachers were either stoned, drunk, or fucking some of the students. And when they werent fucking, they were failing everyone."

Gloria sighed. "I feel like you're trying to stay away from something... Someone?"

"No, it's just... That place brings back bad memories. My music teacher, Mr. Armstrong, he... He died before we could finish the song we were writing. 'Sing us the song of the century, seems like American Eulogy. The dawn of my love and conspiracy- forgotten hope and the class of '13. Tell us a story, into that goodnight. Sing us a song, for me.' It was called 'American Eulogy'. It was about America falling apart. I can only remember parts of it, though.

"I want you to go. Go to the reuinion. It'll be fun, I'll tag along- I was there for a year."

"Alright. For you, Gloria."

The morning,, Christian sat and wrote. He completed the song. American Eulogy was finally done. He found out that Tré was a drummer, so he stopped by his place to give him a sheet of drum music. As it turns out, Tré had also gone to the highschool for his Senior year, and was going to attend. Christian then went to Mike, who was skeptical about going, but Christian convinced him. (Christian and Mike had met at the school.)

Later, at the ruinion-

The former principal stood onstage, reading a sheet of paper. "Says here that we have a musical performance coming up?" A drumkit, guitar, and bass were onstage. Gloria ran around frantically, trying to find Christian. She stopped, and saw Christian, Mike, and Tré on the stage now.

Christian began.

"Sing us the song of the century

That sings like American eulogy

The dawn of my love and conspiracy

Of forgotten hope and the class of 13

Tell me a story into that goodnight

Sing us a song for me

Mass hysteria

Mass hysteria

Mass hysteria

Mass hysteria

Red alert is the color of panic

Elevated to the point of static

Beating into the hearts of the fanatics

And the neighborhood's a loaded gun

Idle thought leads to full-throttle screaming

And the welfare is asphyxiating

Mass confusion is all the new rage

And it's creating a feeding ground

For the bottom feeders of hysteria

Mass hysteria

Mass hysteria

Mass hysteria

Mass hysteria

True sounds of maniacal laughter

And the deaf-mute is misleading the choir

The punchline is a natural disaster

And it's sung by the unemployed

Fight fire with a riot

The class war is hanging on a wire

Because the martyr is a compulsive liar

When he said

'It's just a bunch of niggers throwing gas into the hysteria'

Mass hysteria

Mass hysteria

Mass hysteria

Mass hysteria

There's a disturbance on the oceanside

They tapped into the reserve

The static response is so unclear now

Mayday, this is not a test!

As the neighborhood burns, America is falling

Vigilantes warning you

Calling 'I love you, Gloria!'

I don't want to live in the modern world

I don't want to live in the modern world

I don't want to live in the modern world

I don't want to live in the modern world"

Mike sang,

"I'm the class of thirteen

In the era of dissent

A hostage of the soul

On a strike to pay the rent

The last of the rebels

Without a common ground

I'm gonna light a fire

Into the underground"

"I don't want to live in the modern world

I don't want to live in the modern world

I don't want to live in the modern world

I don't want to live in the modern world

I am a nation

Without bureaucratic ties

Deny the allegation as it's written"

Mike sang again.

"I want to take a ride to the great divide

Beyond the 'up to date'

And the neo-gentrified

The high definition for the low resident

Where the value of your mind

Is not held in contempt

I can hear the sound of

A beating heart

That bleeds beyond a system

That's falling apart

With money to burn

On minimum wage

Cause I don't give a shit

About the modern age"

"I don't want to live in the modern world

I don't want to live in the modern world

I don't want to live in the modern world

I don't want to live in the modern world

I don't want to live in the modern world

Mass hysteria

I don't want to live in the modern world

Mass hysteria

I don't want to live in the modern world

Mass hysteria

I don't want to live in the modern world

Mass hysteria"

Christian ran to a keyboard and made beeping noises. Morse code for "Class of 13." He was pretty sure no one would figure that out, though. Christian and Gloria walked home tht night, chatting.

Christian sighed.

"I don't wanna live in the modern world."


	16. Chapter 17: See the Light

Chapter seventeen:

See the Light

Christian rented a car. Gloria asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

After a while, it was getting dark. Gloria was upset. "God dammit, It gets dark so early, and I sleep in so much, I just wanna see the light!"

"Yeah, it's like I'm losing my sight here."

After a while more, Christian was driving up a hill. They reached the top, and got out.

They were laying on the roof of the car. Christian stood up.

"Gloria?"

"Yeah?"

"I've drank the water from a hurricane. I've set fires, just to see the flame."

A riot was happening just beneath the hill. Profanities were screamed, and rocks were thrown. Eventually, someone chucked a molotov cocktail. It ignited the area around the car. Christian was now kneeling on the roof of the car. He pulled a diamond ring out of his back pocket.

"Gloria... Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Christian rose, standing there, atop the car, surrounded by crackling flames, they kissed. There was never a kiss that was more meaningful, full of love.


End file.
